del deseo al amor solo existe un paso
by moyashi2013
Summary: Allen es nuevo en, y Kanda solo quiere poseer su cuerpo sin involucrar sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

La orden oscura

- ¿Por qué construyeron un edificio así en un lugar como este? – Se pregunta Allen escalando el acantilado – Por fin lo conseguí – se sienta en el piso – el cuartel general de los exorcistas "la orden oscura" – con cara de miedo – Ya había escuchado hablar de ella antes, pero tiene… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Una atmosfera especial – mirando a su alrededor mientras se acomoda la ropa - ¿está todo bien, Timcampy?. De todas formas, vamos allá – se dirige hacia la puerta.

+Dentro de la orden+

- ¿Quién es ese? –pregunta Reever y todos se encogen de hombros.

- ¿ha escalado el acantilado? –Pregunta otro - ¡Está viniendo hacia aquí! -

- ¿Quién es ese niño? –Llegando el supervisor Komui - ¡a la gente de fuera se le está prohibida la entrada! – Se acomoda los lentes - ¿Por qué no lo pararon en el acantilado? -

- Ah, Supervisor Komui. Es que ciertamente no parece un forastero. – mirándolo.

- Mira esto, hermano – señalando la pantalla – Este niño tiene un Golem del general Cross – mirando a la bolita dorada.

- Ah, tienes razón -

- ¡Disculpen! He sido enviado por el general Cross Marian. Mi nombre es Allen Walker. Pido humildemente una reunión con los líderes de este lugar. – mirando a su alrededor mientras habla.

- ¿Conoce al general? - -¿Este chico aun esta con vida? – se hacían muchas preguntas.

- Dice que ha sido enviado aquí, pero… ¿ha escuchado algo sobre esto, supervisor? – mirando a Komui.

- Nada – dice después de beber un sorbo de su café.

- Serás registrado por el guardián de la puerta – hablándole a Allen y este mira a la cara que está en la pared – Encantado de conocerle – dejando su maleta a un lado.

El guardián se acerca de pronto dejando a Allen helado – ¡Rayos X! Determinando la naturalidad del sujeto: ¿akuma o humano? – Comienza a inspeccionar a peliblanco – ¿No se muestra nada? ¿Es un fallo? – Observa un pentáculo en la frente del chico y grita - ¡Echen de aquí a este niño! – Allen lo mira confuso - ¡Esta maldito! ¡Échenlo ya! ¡El pentaculo es la marca de un akuma! ¡Es un aliado del conde del milenio! – Gritando histérico y allen tiembla.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta confundido.

En eso llega Kanda.

- Tienes valor como para venir aquí por ti mismo. – tomando el mango de mugen haciendo que el albino se asuste.

- ¡E-espera un segundo! ¡Tiene que haber un mal entendido! – Grita mientas agita las manos nervioso.

- Con mi mugen te voy a…- desenfunda su espada y ataca a Allen y este activa su arma anti-akuma pero esta es herida por la espada de Kanda.

"Como es que tiene tanto poder como para haber herido mi arma anti-akuma" – piensa Allen.

- ¿Qué clase de arma es esa? – Lo mira – "Che…Ese mocoso, ¿qué pasa con ese cabello de anciano? Aun así…Se ve lindo…Esperen ¡¿qué diablos estoy pensando?! Es un akuma"

- Es un arma anti-akumas, Soy un exorcista – lo mira molesto.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprende – "Bueno eso en cierto modo me alivia pero aún sigue siendo un mocoso" – voltea hacia el guardián de puertas y lo mira enojado -¡Vigilante! -

- ¡Pero estoy seguro de haber visto un pentaculo! ¿Qué haría si fuese un akuma? – lleno de pánico.

- ¡Soy un humano! – Le recrimina Allen – Bueno puede que esté un poco maldito... – se queda pensando - ¡Pero todavía soy humano! – le grita.

- Vale… Si miro en tu interior, lo sabremos – "Aunque preferiría sentir tu interior che..." - Con mi mugen… ¡Te partiré en 2! – "Me gustaría hacerlo pero no con mi mugen si con otra cosa" – se dirige hacia Allen con su mugen en mano.

- ¡Espera, por favor! – Tratando de detener a Kanda – Te lo estoy diciendo enserio ¡No soy un enemigo! – Temblando - ¡Deberían haber recibido una carta de presentación de parte de mi maestro Cross! – Kanda se detiene a milímetros de la cara de Allen.

- ¿¡De parte del general!? ¿Una carta de presentación? – mirándolo.

- Si…Dirigida a un tal Komui… - aun asustado.

Kanda se le quedo mirando un poco más…Y Allen también lo miro, sus miradas se conectaron y al darse cuenta los dos giraron el rostro hacia otra parte.

Después de que encontraran la carta de Cross dejaron pasar a Allen…Kanda entro y se fue hacia otra dirección pero Allen le llamo.

- Kanda – Este le ve de reojo – Ese es tu nombre… ¿Verdad? – Se pone nervioso – Encantado de conocerte "Aunque hayas querido matarme" – le da la mano.

- Como si fuera a darle la mano a un mocoso maldito "Che…Por su culpa ahora tengo un problema ahí abajo que resolver" – se va dejando a Allen con aura depresiva.

Después de que Lenalee le mostrara la orden, Komui arreglo su inocencia…De una forma un tanto traumante…Tiempo después lo llevaron ante Hevlaska para determinar si era humano o no. Komui le hablo sobre lo que era la inocencia…

Luego de un largo día, Allen se dirigió hacia su habitación y se quedó pensando en muchas cosas entre ellas Kanda…Se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre él. Pero luego pensaría en él ahora se sentía cansando y emocionado porque por fin había conseguido ser un exorcista…Podría seguir su camino, por mana.


	2. segundo encuentro

Era una mañana soleada, Allen se dirigió hacia el comedor, se asomó por la ventanilla de Jerry y este se le quedo viendo casi como acosándolo – ¿Un nuevo miembro? Esta vez escogieron a un chico muy lindo -

Allen rápidamente hace una reverencia – Encantado de conocerle, mi nombre es Allen Walker -

- ¡Que encantadoramente educado! ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¡Puedo preparar lo que tú quieras! -

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? Entonces…Patatas gratinadas, Papas a la francesa, Curry seco, mapo, tofu, ternera asada, tarta de carne, calpaccho, nashigoren, pollo con ensalada de atún, algunos scosen, sopa de tom yam kung, arroz, y de postre pudding de mango y mitarashi-dango…mmmm… ¡Que sean 20! –termino su lista de pedidos.

- ¿Enserio puedes comer todo eso? – le mira sorprendido.

+En otra parte del comedor+

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves! -

- Oi, déjalo ya, Buzz – dice un buscador a su compañero.

Allen miraba esta escena a lo lejos pero se detuvo a mirar a alguien que ya conocía – Ese es…Kanda – Recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente y puso cara de horror pero la voz de Kanda lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Cállense – recarga su mejilla en su mano izquierda – Cuando discuten sobre gente muerta yo estoy intentando comer y hacen que me sepa mal la comida -

- Maldito… ¡¿Eso es lo que les dirías a tus amigos que murieron cumpliendo su misión?! – Le recrimina el buscador enojado – Aunque nosotros, los buscadores…Protejamos a los exorcistas con nuestras vidas…Dices…Dices… ¡¿Que te hace saber mal la comida?! – trata de golpear a Kanda pero este esquiva el golpe y lo toma por el cuello.

- ¡¿Protegernos?! – Sonriendo malévolamente - ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿No es más bien como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa más que protegernos?! Ninguno de ustedes podría convertirse en exorcistas. Son simplemente fallos que no fueron escogidos por la inocencia. Hay un millón como ustedes haya afuera…Si no quieres morir… ¡Puedes irte! – Aumentando la presión en el cuello del buscador.

Todos los buscadores estaban a punto de irse contra Kanda pero Allen interrumpió tomando la muñeca del samurai.

- ¡Para!…Perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman, pero no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de decir las cosas – mirando a Kanda.

- Déjame en paz, moyashi – también mirándolo.

- ¿Moyashi? Mi nombre es Allen – le reprocha.

- Lo recordare si no mueres de aquí a un mes. Últimamente mucha gente muere nada más llega aquí. Como este hombre. – mira al buscador, Allen ejerce más presión en la muñeca de Kanda y este suelta el cuello del buscador.

- Como ya te he dicho antes, esa no es la mejor manera de decir las cosas. – sus miradas se conectan otra vez.

- No me gusta que me toquen los mocosos malditos "A menos que me quieras calmar algo ahí abajo che…" Tienes deseos de muerte…Odio a los que son como tu...-

- Me lo tomare como un cumplido – se miran furiosos provocando que salgan chispas y todos se alejen.

En eso llega Lenalee –Líder de escuadrón Reever, por aquí -

- Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Mirando a los dos – Kanda, ¿él es tu nuevo amor? – el nombrado le mira con enojo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – casi matándolo con la mirada.

- Na-nada Kanda – se esconde detrás de Lenalee – Vengan a la sala de control. Tienen una misión – aun escondido detrás de Lenalee.

Ya en la sala de Komui este estaba durmiendo encima de su escritorio – Supervisor…Supervisor…Supervisor Komui – Reever lo movía de un lado a otro pero este no tenía intenciones de querer levantarse asi que opto por la segunda opción – Lenalee-chan se va a casar – le dijo al oído.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó rápidamente y se abrazó a su hermana que solo se avergonzó por la escena que le hacía pasar su hermano - ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así sin decirle nada a tu propio hermanito?! ¡Nunca te lo perdonare! – lloriqueaba komui.

Allen y Kanda solo veían la escena sin mucho interés.

- Siento esto…Pero si no lo hago, se pasaría el día durmiendo – mirándolos.

En el silencio se escucha el sonido del golpe que Lenalee le da a Komui.

- Bien, ahora… - tapando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza gracias al golpe – No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que lo resumiré para que puedan irse poniendo en marcha -

- ¡¿Los dos?! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo no creyéndose lo que dijo Komui.

- ¡¿Con él niño maldito este?! – grita Kanda.

- ¡Ni que quisiera estar contigo bakanda! – le reprocha.

- Cállense, irán los dos juntos – Dice feliz Komui - ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Aún no se hacen pareja? – Pregunta sonriendo.

- ¡¿P-pareja?! – los dos se miran, se quedan viendo unos minutos y se voltean hacia otro lado sonrojados.

- ¡Si pareja para las misiones! – Los mira confundido - ¿Qué pensaban?

- Na-nada – dice Allen nervioso.

- Han estado así desde el día que se vieron – interrumpe Lenalee.

- No sean egoístas – baja un mapa – Hemos descubierto Inocencia en el sur de Italia. No obstante, parece que los akumas también la han descubierto y están yendo por ella. Así que dense prisa, para derrotar al enemigo y proteger la inocencia. Pueden leer los detalles en el camino. Eso es todo -

Allen se fue a cambiar y se puso la gabardina que usan los exorcistas que le dio Komui.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme esto? – le pregunta a Komui, mientras mira la gabardina.

- Es la prueba de que eres un exorcista. Está hecha especialmente para la batalla, así que vale su peso en oro. – al terminar de hablar, Timcampy sale de una de las mangas de Allen.

- ¡Timcampy! ¿Dónde estabas? – mirando al Golem que revoloteaba encima de su cabeza.

Kanda, Allen y un buscador subieron al bote.

- He visto tu pasado. En Timcampy hay una función para proteger datos grabados. ¡Que tengan buen viaje! – Dice Komui.

- ¡Nos vemos! – se despide Allen.

Se ve como el barco desaparece en la oscuridad.

Ya después de que saltaran al tren, Kanda y Allen estaban en el vagón de primera clase, mientras el buscador estaba fuera de la "habitación".

- Nuestro destino es la antigua ciudad de Mateel, al sur de Italia. Es una ciudad que cayó en ruinas hace tiempo, ¿no es así? – prácticamente le preguntaba al aire ya que Kanda no tenía muchas ganas de responderle – El objetivo es el fantasma de Mateel… - se queda pensando - ¡¿Fantasma?! – Pregunta sorprendido -¿Qué hace la inocencia metida en un fantasma? – Mira a Kanda y este bufa mientras mira hacia la ventana - Acabas de pensar: "Vaya imbécil" ¡¿Verdad?! – le reprocha.

- No es cierto – le mira de reojo - ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que realmente estaba pensando? – se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a Allen.

- ¡¿Eh?! – poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía de Kanda.

Kanda le toma del mentón y lo besa, el peliblanco se sorprende al principio pero corresponde el beso y pasa sus abrazos alrededor del cuello del samurái, este gustoso toma al otro por la cintura pegando más sus cuerpos.

El beso se hizo más profundo y sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Kanda se sentó otra vez pero llevándose a Allen con él, el peliblanco quedo encima de Kanda con las rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de este, Cuando se separaron Allen estaba sonrojado, al samurái le parecía la visión más espectacular que había visto, ahí tenia al jodido mocoso con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar aire y con los ojos cerrados. El samurái comenzó a besar el cuello del inglés.

- En lo que estoy pensando ahora es en cómo te voy a hacer mío – le susurra al oído para luego lamerlo lentamente.

- ¿Ka-Kanda? – suelta un leve gemido.

El samurái voltea a Allen dejándolo sentado en su regazo y comienza a morderle levemente el cuello, mientras con sus manos recorría el cuerpo del peliblanco. Poso una de sus manos en uno de los muslos del menor y comenzó a subirla acariciando la pierna del menor, Allen solo soltaba leves gemidos.

- Ka-kanda… - El menor seguía repitiendo entre gemidos el nombre del otro.

- Moyashi… – Susurra y tira a Allen al suelo poniéndose encima de él, toma una de las manos del menor y la dirige a su entrepierna, ante esta acción el menor se sonroja y trata de apartar su mano pero él no lo permite y le mira a los ojos.

- Así es como me tienes moyashi, ahora dime ¿Qué harás para solucionar mi problema? – sonríe lascivamente.

- No lo sé… – dice entrecortadamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lado del vagón.

- Claro que lo sabes moyashi – se pone de pie mira al peliblanco aun en el piso y dirige sus manos a su propio pantalón, desabrocha su cinturón y baja el cierre del mismo dejando salir su erección. Allen ante esta acción se sonroja aún más si es posible, mirando de reojo la erección de kanda que ya soltaba líquido pre-seminal.

- Haz algo estúpido moyashi – lo obliga a hincarse poniendo su erección en frente de la cara del peliblanco a pocos centímetros.

-K-kanda – levanta la mirada para mirar al samurái. Resignado toma la erección del mayor con una mano y lame la punta tímidamente, ante la acción del peliblanco el samurái suelta un pequeño gruñido de placer, allen complacido por lo escuchado toma más confianza y mete la punta del pene de kanda en su boca succionándola levemente.

- Moyashi… - dijo soltando un gruñido – "Si sigue así no poder aguantar más" – pensaba kanda mirando la cara del peliblanco, se veía tan condenadamente tentador, la cara roja, ojos entrecerrados y con un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriendo de su boquita. Kanda ya cansado por la lentitud del otro empuja la cabeza del peliblanco haciendo que entre la mitad de su pene en la boca del menor, ante esto allen se sorprende pero deja que el mayor lo guie después de todo quería complacerlo.

Cuando el mayor sintió que ya no aguantaría más, alejo al peliblanco recostándolo en el piso colocándose encima de él.

- Moyashi…Vas a ser mío – dio una lamida rápida al cuello del menor haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido.

- Ba-bakanda… Me llamo allen – El menor a penas y podía hablar ya que aún no recuperaba del todo el aire.

Kanda ignoro lo dicho por el otro ¿Para qué tomarlo en cuenta? Después de todo lo único que quería era joderse a ese estúpido niño de una vez, comenzó a "quitarle" la ropa al menor, este lo miro con horror cuando kanda prácticamente le arranco la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Kanda bajo hasta quedar entre las piernas del menor, este trato de apartarlo pero no le hizo mucho caso, tomo la erección del peliblanco comenzando a acariciarla lentamente haciéndolo soltar pequeños gemidos, sonrió ante esto y aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, el peliblanco trataba inútilmente callar sus gemidos mientras sentía las sensaciones que le causaba Kanda con solo tocarlo, cuando sintió que estaba apunto de correrse trato de apartarse pero el mayor no se lo permitió pues lo tomo por las caderas para que no pudiera escapar así que termino corriéndose en la boca del pelilargo, este se apartó y se relamió los labios degustando la esencia del albino.


	3. fue o no violación?

Llevó su boca hasta el duro miembro de su albino, lo sujeto con firmeza mientras con su otra mano se recargaba en el sillón del vagón. Allen tragó saliva ante los nervios, se aferró con rapidez a las ropas del mayor consciente de lo que este tenía en mente.

Los labios de Bakanda rozaron la punta de su pene suave y constantemente, un suspiro de su parte le dio la confianza para continuar, continuó lamiendo desde la punta del erecto miembro hasta la base como si se tratara de una paleta, Allen jadeaba sin reprimirse y sin perder de vista a kanda que de repente volteaba a verlo embelesado por su excitado rostro.

Finalmente introdujo por completo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo con calma, calma que volvía torturante la experiencia; mordiendo la punta con sutileza, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su boca con lentitud, con rapidez, con lentitud nuevamente-

-¡Ahhhhhhu!- Gritó Allen ahogadamente al sentir una corriente eléctrica, húmeda y electrizante recorrer su columna obligándole a arquear su espalda, dicha sensación se concentró en su vientre y estalló liberando su primer orgasmo. Kanda tragó un poco del líquido y se retiró para ver que todo podía salpicare el adolecente, cuando aparentemente había terminado lo sentó en el suelo.

Allen obediente se dejaba mover y acomodar, estaba demasiado alterado para oponer resistencia; al ver la inactividad pensó en relajarse para forzar su respiración a normalizarse, pero el mayor no tenía esas intenciones. Kanda lentamente se deshizo de sus bóxers, arrojándolos con el resto de la estorbosa ropa. Dejó su erecto miembro al descubierto ante la sorprendida mirada del menor.

-"Es más grande que el mío"- Pensó tímidamente. Kanda al ver que tenía toda la atención del chico, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo acarició suavemente, lo masajeaba apretando la punta, finalmente lo tomó con firmeza y lo sacudió salvajemente. Allen se sonrojó en extremo al caer en cuenta de que Kanda se estaba masturbando frente a él.

-Abre la boca- Lo llamó en tono suave conteniendo las ganas de derramarse, el menor dudó brevemente de lo que se le pedía pero al final accedió, abrió un poco su boca y se acercó algo tembloroso al miembro kanda el cual soltó un caliente chorro de semen que recibió en su boca y parte de la cara.

Lo tomó por la barbilla y le planto un suave beso en los labios, Allen trató de alargarlo un poco pero de inmediato Kanda le pidió se colocara en pose a 4 patas. Nuevamente dudo en hacerlo, no quería entregarse a Kanda sin saber si su amor era correspondido, sin embargo el beso anterior le hacía pensar que sí. Finalmente se colocó en la pose indicada.

Separó las nalgas de Allen y miró su pequeña entrada, requeriría un poco de lubricante antes de continuar y sabía bien donde obtenerlo.

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar los testículos de su luz que se tensó un poco al sentirlo, jugó masajeándolos entre su mano, el miembro del inglés comenzó a despertar nuevamente hasta quedar completamente erecto.

No había más tiempo, deseaba poseerlo de una buena vez, sin delicadeza alguna comenzó a sacudir violentamente el pene de Allen provocándole espasmos de dolor.

-Ba… basta ¡Me duele!- Gritó esperando clemencia pero Kanda no tenía intenciones de darla, Allen finalmente eyaculó empapando la mano de su oscuridad.

-No te muevas- Pidió en voz casi ronca insertando uno de sus dedos en el estrecho culo del británico quién se tensó ante la invasión.

-¡Ahhhuch!- Se quejó ante la repentina invasión del dedo que se movía dentro de él, para su desgracia uno más fue insertado; sin poder contenerse trató de moverse con la intención de zafarse.

-¡Quédate quieto!- Ordenó Kanda casi en un grito halando a Allen hacia sí, los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, sus sollozos se hicieron presentes.

-Sólo quédate quieto pequeño, prometo que el dolor pasará- Inquirió más calmado pero el chico no tan convencido de movió una vez más.

Bakanda ya desesperado retiró los 3 dedos que ya habían sido introducidos dándole momentáneamente un gran alivio al menor, tomó su miembro entres sus manos y lo rozó en la inmaculada entrada.

-Dolerá- Advirtió sin siquiera darle tiempo a su compañero de reaccionar, de un solo estoque embistió en la pequeña y virginal entrada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhk! – Gritó lleno de dolor, se movió con desesperación en un intento de encontrar salida a su ahora tormento pero sólo logró causar más dolor con su acto. Kandalo atrajo más hacia él clavando sus dedos en la tersa piel de sus caderas. Allen lloraba desconsolado mientras Kanda embestía, debía abrirse paso primero o el dolor sería aún mayor tratándose de una entrada tan estrecha y pequeña.

El mayor no era virgen, había estado con otros chicos tiempos atrás, y podía decir que jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso como el interior del niño.

Lentamente los quejidos de dolor del menor de los albinos se convirtieron en gemidos llenos de intenso placer, a pesar de aún sentir la terrible pulsación dolorosa en las entrañas, una mezcla rara de sensaciones no tan desagradables se hacían presentes.

Kanda frenó su rápido vaivén para comenzar desde el principio con una penetración de lento ritmo, su mera intención era que Allen disfrutara el momento tanto como él y a juzgar por los gemidos tan excitantes que emitía su boca; lo estaba consiguiendo.

- yo te… te am…- Trató de decir entre jadeos, quería expresarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Un poco de semen escurrió de la punta de su miembro hasta resbalar por su pierna y Kanda supo Allen pronto se vendría.

-Shh… calla pequeño- Lo silencio en el momento. El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó considerablemente y pronto sucedió lo inevitable. En un grito estalló en placer, inundando con su semilla el cálido interior de Allen que al sentir el líquido caliente dentro de sí, no pudo controlar su propio orgasmo, manchando su abdomen y las sábanas debajo de él.

Salió del interior de Allen quien se desplomó al instante. El mayor se recostó a su lado invadido por un terrible cansancio que prácticamente ya cerraba sus párpados.

-Te amo- Susurró Allen quedándose dormido al igual que el asiático que por la misma razón, no pudo escuchar el "te amo" que a él iba dirigido.

El dolor era tan grande y molesto que Allen se vio obligado a dormir en posición fetal, abrazándose a sí mismo encontrado confort y la manera de mitigar aquel constante dolor.


End file.
